Dapur \Πολιορκία
Πολιορκία της Δάφνης Siege of Dapur thumb|300px| [[Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Μάχες Καινο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Μάχες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. ---- ---- Πολιορκία Μάχες Γης Πόλεμοι Γης ---- ---- Μάχες Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ---- Μάχες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Μεσαιωνική Εποχή ---- Μάχες Νεώτερης Εποχής Νεώτερη Εποχή ---- Μάχες Σύγχρονης Εποχής Σύγχρονη Εποχή ---- Μάχες 3ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Μάχες 3ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. ---- Πόλεμος Πόλεμοι Γης Χερσαία Μάχη Ναυμαχία Αερομαχία Αρματομαχία Ιππομαχία Μονομαχία Αψιμαχία Ξιφομαχία ---- Οπλισμός Οπλικά Φορήματα Πολεμικές Μηχανές ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία Βόρεια Μεσοποταμία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία Παλαιστίνη Ορόντης Ποταμός ]] - Μία Πολιορκία του 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. (1271 π.Χ.). Σύνοψη *Χρονική Περίοδος: Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, Νεο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή *Χρονολογία: 1271 π.Χ. *Περιοχή: Συρία *Τοποθεσία: Δάφνη = Dapur *Πόλεμος: Αιγυπτο-Χετταϊκός Πόλεμος *Αντίπαλοι **Νικητής: Αιγύπτιοι (υπό τον Ραμσή Β' τον Μεγάλο) **Ηττημένος: Σύροι, (και Χετταίοι) Περιγραφή Στο 8ο έτος (1271 π.Χ.) της βασιλείας του έκανε νέα εκστρατεία του στη Συρία κατέλαβε τη πόλη Τυνίπεια (Tunip) ( = Λάρισα), στον μέσο Ορόντη ποταμό, και εκπόρθησε το Dapur (~ Δάφνη) (Πολιορκία του Dapur), στην Αμορρία) The Siege of Dapur occurred as part of Ramesses II's campaign to suppress Galilee and conquer Syria in (1271 BC). He described his campaign on the wall of his mortuary temple, the Ramesseum in Thebes. The inscriptions say that Dapur was "in the land of Hatti". Although Dapur has often been identified with Tabor in Canaan, Kenneth Kitchen argues that this identification is incorrect and that the Dapur in question is in Syria, to the north of Kadesh.M. Healy, Qadesh 1300 BC: Clash of the warrior kings, 87 From Egyptian reliefs we can see that Dapur was a city, heavily fortified with both inner and outer walls, and situated on a rocky hill which was usual for Syrian cities and many other cities in the Bronze Age. Contemporary illustrations of the siege show the use of ladders and chariots with soldiers climbing scale ladders supported by archers. Six of the sons of Ramesses, still wearing their side locks, also appear on those depictions of the siege. ----------------- Στο 10ο έτος (1269 π.Χ.) της βασιλείας του ο Ραμσής οργάνωσε την τελευταία (6η) εκστρατεία του στη Συρία. Κυρίευσε και πάλι πόλεις της Retenu ( = Φοινίκη) και την Τουνίπεια στην Ναχαρίνη (μέσος Ορόντης) όπου κατήγαγε μια εύκολη νίκη και έφθασε και πάλι, απρόσκοπτα, μέχρι το Dapur. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αιγυπτο-Χετταϊκοί Πόλεμοι * Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία, Χετταίοι, Αιγύπτιοι * Μάχες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Μάχες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Μάχες 3ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Μάχες 3ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Μάχη * Πόλεμος Βιβλιογραφία *Στρατιωτική Ιστορία: Τεχνικές Μάχης στον Αρχαίο Κόσμο 3000 π.Χ.-500 μ.Χ.: Δημήτρης Γεδεών: Εκδόσεις Σαββάλας. Sources: Goetze, A., "The Hittites and Syria (1300-1200 B.C.)", in Cambridge Ancient History (1975) p. 253; Gardiner, Alan, The Kadesh Inscriptions of Ramesses II (1975) pp. 57ff.; Breasted, James Henry, Ancient Records of Egypt; Historical Records (1906) pp. 125ff.; Lichtheim, Mirian, Ancient Egyptian Literature, Vol. 2: The New Kingdom (1978) pp. 57ff. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μάχες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μάχες Συρίας Κατηγορία:Μάχες Καινο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Μάχες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής